Never Esape
by LyrisaLove
Summary: She had escaped. Or at least that's what she thought until he found her again, or rather she found him. Either way, he takes her back.
1. Free

**Chapter 1: Free**

* * *

A luscious green canopy let the bright sunlight pour through the leaves in a radiant greenish light.

If you listened carefully , you could hear the happy chirping of blue jay birds and the strange sounds the crickets make along with the rustling noises of small white rabbits and deer scurrying in the raspberry bushes at the bottom of the tall thick trees.

The ground was covered in buttercups, poppies, daisies and the purple jasmine vines that so gently twisted up the thick trunks of the oak trees.

You could almost taste the sweet scent of the flowers rising in the crisp air as the small gusts of wind whistled, turning the leaves of the forest and making the cape fly behind the silent figure of a young excited little girl.

As time went by, the setting sun beat down and the fourteen year old could see her little village through the fruity bushes.

She smiled as she removed her navy blue hood, revealing her ivory skin that seemed to contrast with her black eyelashes, caging her forget-me-not eyes.

Her cherry lips formed into a bright, heart warming smile as the memories of her home came flooding back.

The thrill of freedom washing over her like a tidal wave crashing down on the sea.

"I can't believe It... I'm free!" She exclaimed, happiness flooding through her veins. "I-I'm home."

Without further hesitation, she ran as fast as she possibly out of the forest making her way to where she knew her step-father and brother would be waiting for her.

The delicious rush of wind past her face thrilled her. Her muscles stretched, but she kept pushing harder and harder until her pace evened out and her legs made the ground fly underneath her.

After ten minutes of sprinting, she slowed down, unable to maintain her speed.

Her stomach churned slightly when she saw a large crowd of people surrounding her home.

That's when she saw it, or rather didn't. There was nothing there apart from smoke and hot ashes.

The happiness sank down, along with her hope. "No!" She yelled.

The crowed turned their gaze on her in shock. But the girl only frowned, "Wh-what happened!?" She demanded. "Where's Rumple!? Where's Baelfire!?"

To her annoyance, the people started muttering. "Lily?" Someone called out.

Her heart started pounding in her chest as though it was trying to reach out to the owner of the voice. "Bae?"

A boy, with dark brown hair and matching doe eyes stumbled out of the crowed.

"L-Lily… Is that really you?" He asked her, bewildered.

She knitted her brows together in confusion. "H-how long was I gone?" She whispered.

The crowed started to mutter again. "Two years, Lily... It's been two years."

A gasp escaped her lips before she could prevent it. "H-he lied to me! H-he said it'd only seem like hours here! How could I have been so stupid!?"

Bae stared blankly at her. "What are you talking about?"

Lily's eyes popped, barely able to contain the fear in her eyes. "P-P-P... P-Peter Pan." She stammered.

A familiar voice yelled from behind her, before Baelfire could reply."Lily!"

The voice must have scared the people, because the villagers were gone by the time she turned around.

The young girl was startled at how fast they'd ran and couldn't help but wonder why.

It was Rumpelstiltskin, her beloved step father. "Rumple!" She called back.

"Papa!" Bae stood in front of Lily as though he wanted to protect her. "Get away from her!" He snapped, when his father went to hug her.

Lily's eyes widened. "What's going on?" She demanded. "B-Bae?"

But they didn't reply, instead, Rumple pointed towards the ruins of their house. "That fire was a warning, Bae! Not just for her, but for all of us!" He yelled.

Lily frowned and so did Baelfire. "What?"

"Pan is trying to take you away from me, and I won't let that happen!" He shouted. "To either of you!"

Lily looked down, tears threatening to fall. This wasn't the reunion she'd been hoping for.

"He already had Lily." Bae stated angrily.

Rumple sighed. "I'm aware of that Bae, and I'm glad she's returned." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Two years ago, he told her that he had taken Lily away from her family when she was still a baby... An infant.

He told her that her father never wanted her in the first place, that he was a selfish, greedy and deadly pirate.

A one handed murderous man who drank a little too much and stole his wife, Bae's mother… Her mother.

Baelfire was Lily's half-brother and Rumple loved her like she was his own, even though he shouldn't.

"Rumple," She whimpered, about to run around Bae to embrace the man she'd known as a father, but Bae held her back. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

He sighed sadly. "Papa… H-he's the Dark One. He's got dark magic."

Lily gasped in shock. "H-how? Why?"

"Lily..." The Dark One started. "I-I had to do it." He stated. "For you, for Bae!"

She shook her head angrily. "Why?"

"When I found out that Peter Pan took you away," She flinched at the name. "I had to make precautions so Bae wouldn't endure the same fate." He explained. "So I could protect him... And now I can protect you both."

Lily nodded slightly. "I-I understand... But dark magic?! You didn't have to go down that way." She whispered. "There are other ways!"

"I'm sorry." He replied sincerely.

Baelfire broke the awkward silence that followed. "Where are we going to live now?" He gestured to their home. "It's gone."

Rumple waved his hand and spoke in a language neither teen could understand, then a strange yellow light appeared and so did their home, as good as knew.

Baelfire and his sister exchanged worried looks and just like that, they were back to their old life.

Or at least that's what they thought.

* * *

Two more years passed and things did change. Rumple had changed. He would leave his children every day and lock them inside their own house.

Lily was sixteen now and she had become even more beautiful than before.

Her half-brother hadn't changed much though. One night when Lily had finished reading one of her favourite books. "I'm sick of staying in this hovel all of the time!"

Lily gave him a sad yet determined look. "I know, Bae. I feel the same. I would do anything to go outside… But he's so worried about us getting hurt and-"

Bae scoffed. "He's just afraid we'll go and never come back."

Lily sighed. "After what happened two years ago I…" She trailed off, that haunting memory almost blurring her vision.

_A boy, eighteen, well at least he looked that way, leered over her, eyes glowing green in the darkness as his lips devoured hers possessively._

_"Please! Stop!" The girl begged and begged him. But it was never any use._

_The boy caressed her cheek almost affectionately. "Shh," He soothed. "Save your breath... You're going to need it."_

_And with those words said, he pushed her down and had his way with her, like all the times before._

She was taken from her miserable thoughts as her half brother spoke. "You never did tell me what happened to you." He stated, sitting opposite her.

Lily bit her lip. "Bae… I-It was a long time ago… I don't really remember."

He glared at her. "You're lying... I can see it in your eyes."

Lily closed them momentarily. "I-I was in another realm." She started.

Bae frowned. "I know. You were in Neverland with that… Peter Pan? What did he do to you?"

She flinched at the name once again. "H-he did many things to me, Bae… And I really don't want to talk about them… If he ever finds me again he'll- Bae? What are you doing?" She asked as Baelfire made his way towards the window, not listening to a word she was saying.

He turned around with a big grin on his face as though he'd just one thousands of diamonds. "Can't you hear it? It's wonderful."

Lily stared at him, mouth agape. She could hear something, but it was very distant. "Someone's probably playing in the streets." She suggested.

"At this hour?" Bae replied, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

It was nightfall and Lily had to admit that Baelfire was most probably right.

When she didn't reply, Bae started to climb out of the window. "I'm going to check it out."

"I'm coming with you!" Lily didn't know that following him would be the biggest mistake of her life.

She frowned and noticed loads of boys dressed in their night robes, following the direction of the music. That's when it hit her.

With every step she took, she just prayed she was wrong.


	2. Abandoned

**Chapter 2: Abandoned.**

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of walking through the forest, a flicker of bright orange flames could be seen through the large trunks of the trees.

It would be a curious thing to find such a large fire in a place of harmony. But in moments like these, Lily knew that the forest wasn't in harmony tonight, all the peace and serenity had been taking from it the moment she saw them.

The large group of boys were dancing, well, more like jumping savagely around the fire. It would be a strange sight to anyone but to her, it was like death had caught up with her at last.

Just one glance and she stopped in her tracks. That's when she knew for sure. The fear itself was overwhelming just knowing that the monster who'd haunted her life was back.

A cloaked figure approached her, playing a distant melody with the instrument in his hand.

She knew who was under that multicoloured patched cloak and her first instinct was to run.

But all the poor little sixteen year old did was run in to him. "Well, look who we have here."

The voice that haunted her dreams spoke mockingly as he slid his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Of course she struggled, but it was futile, the Pied Piper hold her tightly in his unnaturally strong grip.

"Let me go!" She growled.

He laughed as his free hand removed his hood. "And why should I do that... _Lily._" He spoke her name huskily as though he'd been waiting for her to find him.

Only now did she realize that he never once came to her, instead he waited for her to come to him.

Peter Pan _waited_ for her to hear it. To hear the melody he played to the lost ones.

She knew the music was distant, and that the only reason she was there is that she was worried about her brother getting lost in the forest at night.

Peter had planned for this, he knew she'd follow him.

Lily stomach churned as his lips crashed down on hers roughly. The other boys entranced in Pan's spell, oblivious to his actions.

He towered over her, a leering smile twisting his dark face when he pulled away. "You'e even more beautiful than I remember." He whispered into her ear. "I can't wait to take you back."

She pushed against his chest when he went to kiss her again. "NO! You can't take me back! I-I won't let you!"

"It wasn't a request, Lily." He snarled, allowing a haughty smirk to creep across his face. "You should never have left in the first place."He snapped.

Lily glared at him angrily. "You don't own me, Pan! You can't own a person!"

He chuckled cruelly before pushing her against a tree, the bark scratching against her back. "Just curious... How did you 'escape'?"

She shook her head., fear creeping its way in. "No." She whimpered, dreading what he'd do if she told him. Even if she lied, he'd find out eventually... He always does.

He narrowed his eyes at her menacingly. "Let me ask again... _How. Did. You. Leave_?!" He demanded, the anger clear in his voice.

Lily closed her eyes at his tone and trembled slightly under his gaze. "P-pixie dust." She whispered.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "You stole from me?" He seethed.

Biting her lip, she nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

It happened so fast, Lily barely had time to register what he'd done. His hand cracked across her face, a slap that would have rocked her back on her heels, had he not been pinning her to the tree.

His hand rose in the air once again and he was about to hit her other cheek when- "Bae! Lily!"

It was Rumple. Peter grinned and put his hood up again. "Stay there. If you move, you know what happens." He growled.

Peter bought the pipes back to his lips and started to play the music again, as he had been doing before Lily arrived. Lily could hear it, louder than before but still only faintly.

She had to be grateful for Rumple's timing. The dark one noticed Pan and came over, He snatched away the flute and snapped it in two. "Where are my children, Piper?"

Peter laughed. "Is that what they're calling me?" He pulled off his hood again. "We both know who I really am... Been a long time, laddie."

Lily saw the look of fear on her step-father's face and frowned. He was never afraid of anything, well not anymore.

Rumple used to be the village coward, but that all change when he became the dark one. "Glad you could make the show." Pan smirked his trademark smirk once again.

"You surprised to see me, Rumple?" He continued when he didn't reply. "Not that I blame you, I'm a little surprised myself." He lied. "Look who's all grown up and become The Dark One! Good for you."

Rumple glared at him, his eyes burning into Peters. "What are you doing here?"

"It's lonely in Neverland... without Lily. She was very fun to play with." That caused her to tense. "As for the boys, well... The only company I get are children who visit in their dreams, but they can't stay! The boys I take back with me will. And so will Lily."

"You're not just here for her." The Dark One stated. "You're here for my son."

Peter raised an eyebrow before he said in an innocent tone. "I am." But he was far from being innocent. Lily knew that better than anyone.

"It's gonna take a lot more than a magic pipe to take my son." Rumple spat.

"The only thing magic about this pipe is that only certain boys can hear it boys who feel unloved, boys who feel lost. I guess that's why you can hear it, Rumple. Isn't it?" Peter sneered.

Lily frowned at that. She wasn't a boy, yet she still heard the melody. Perhaps it was because she was lost, and maybe that was why the music was distant... Because she wasn't meant to hear it.

"Don't pretend to know me." Rumple hissed. "You don't... Not anymore."

Lily's eyes widened. She didn't know they'd already met met. "Oh, I think I do." Peter drawled. "Beneath all that power, you're nothing more than an unloved, lonely, lost boy...You know, that's what I call my group of friends. The lost boys... Lily made it up." He grinned, giving her a smug look. "It has a nice ring, don't you think?"

She remembered too well, she had a breakdown on Neverland and told Pan that she'd rather die then live with him and a bunch of demonic lost boys for the rest of eternity.

"You can call them whatever you like. Baelfire will not be part of it." Rumple replied flatly.

Lily frowned sadly. Had he already forgotten about her? Didn't he care?

Peter scoffed. "Oh, he's already a part of it. If it hadn't been for Lily, I wouldn't even know about him, she cried about him in her sleep every night."

Lily was on the verge of tears by now. "The question is," Pan continued. "What are you willing to do to get him back?"

"I'm gonna make you regret ever asking that question." Rumple spat.

Peter nodded. "Oh, I understand you're upset. Most parents' worst fear is that their child will be taken away from them. But that's not yours, is it, Rumple? No." He took a step closer to him. "You're not afraid Baelfire will be taken from you. You're afraid he'll leave."

He waited for a response, but it never came. Lily's eyes wandered towards the dancing boys, she watched Baelfire as he danced around the fire with them.

She couldn't help but notice how cheerful he looked.

"After all, being abandoned is what you're good at, isn't it? Everyone you've ever known has left, haven't they? Like their mother, Milah. Not to mention all of your friends."

Rumple's eyes were wide and angry, but he refused to reply. "Why should Baelfire be any different?"

"You're wrong."

"Am I? Well, let's find out, shall we? You ask Baelfire if he wants to come to Neverland with me or stay here with you." Peter offered. "If he wants to stay, I'll leave and never return. Deal?"

Rumple gestured to Lily. "What about her?" He asked.

Peter looked behind him, where she stood against the tree with tear struck eyes and a split lip. "She belongs to me."

"I don't have to make any deals with you." Rumple hissed.

The piper frowned. "But why wouldn't you, if you're so sure he'll stay?"

Rumple looked around frantically in search for his son. "You don't even recognize him, do you, Rumple?"

"Well, how could I when he's wearing a mask?" The Dark One retorted.

Peter chuckled. "Well, he might be wearing a mask, but that's not the reason." He pointed to Bae. "Look at him. Playing with other boys, out in the world. He's happy, Rumple. That's why you don't recognize him."

"Bae." Rumple grabbed his son and pulled him out of the trance. "Baelfire. Are you all right?"

The twelve year old looked dazed. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

"I know you think I don't care about you, son, but I do. And I'm here to prove it." Rumple stated.

Bae narrowed his eyes a little. "How?"

"Go ahead, Rumple." Peter urged him.

Lily yelled when Rumple and Bae started to vanish into scarlet silky smoke. "Papa!-What are you doing?! Lily!" Bae yelled.

"Bae!" She screamed.

"I'm protecting you." Were the last words Lily would hear from Rumple in a very, very long time.

"You're gonna regret not taking my deal, Rumple!" Peter shouted before he turned to Lily with a murderous glare. "And you! You're going to regret stealing from me!"


	3. Fault

**Chapter 3: Fault**

* * *

Lily fell to her knees, her heart pounding against her chest as though it wanted to escape the pain that would soon be inflicted on her.

She cried when the time came, silently hoping that this was all just another vivid nightmare.

A nightmare from which she'd soon awake from if she just lay there and wait for that constant fear to leave along with the tall boy with the multicoloured cloak and his lost boys.

Her heart accelerated with every step he took towards her, getting closer and closer until an unbearable pain from the back of her her skull made it clear that he was now behind her.

She was hauled upwards and once again pushed against the tree. "P-please!" She stammered. "I-I-!"

But she never had the chance to beg him as he struck a hard hand upon her pale cheek, giving her a stern look.

Something in his cold and shadowy stare told her that she wasn't getting out of this. "You know better than to steal from me!" He snarled, his voice laced with anger. "Whatever made you think I wouldn't find you again!?"

Her silence only ended with another slap. "I'm sorry!" She sobbed. "I-I j-just wanted to go home! I was desperate!"

Peter's smile scared her. The curved, warped and utterly twisted grin cutting through her like a knife. She knew that look so well, and it terrified her. "No one leaves Neverland without _my _permission."

Lily whimpered in response as Pan bought his lips to her ear and nipped it before he whispered in a low and husky voice. "Believe me, Lily... You won't be going anywhere this time... Even if that means I have to lock you up in chains."

His eyes sparkled, as though the very idea made him excited.

Lily's wide eyes glistened with tears. "No." She whimpered desperately. "Please... I-I just want to go home."

Pan scoffed in disbelief. "No, you don't." He stated, surprising her. "You want Baelfire. He was the only thing you ever loved here." She opened her mouth to retort, but he beat her to it. "Don't deny it. We both know it's true."

Lily glared at him with teary eyes, the anger starting to fight over her fear. "I-I loved _everything_... Until _you_ showed up." She whispered. "You ruined my life. Rumple wouldn't have changed if you hadn't taken me in the first place! Nothing would have changed!" She cried, her vision now blurry from the tears streaming down her face.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh! Because everything was so wonderful before I came, was it?!" He snapped. "I wouldn't have found you if you hadn't been crying in the middle of the forest like a lost puppy! You _hated _your life!" He yelled. "I just made it a little worse than it already was."

She was dying inside, knowing that every word he was saying was true... Knowing just how right he was. The day Rumple had told her that he was really not her father was the day Lily had found herself in Pan's clutches.

She had ran right into him. "A-a _little_?" She repeated. "You ruined _everything!_"

Peter laughed coldly. "It's your own fault, Lily!" He stated. "You ran into _me,_ remember?"

She did, and that memory still haunted her dreams like the dark shadows lurking around her.

* * *

_"Why didn't you tell me!?" She cried, staring into Rumple's eyes. "All these years! You never-!"_

_The man sighed. "I didn't want you growing up that way." He stated._

_She shook her head impatiently. "You didn't want me to know the truth?" She sobbed. "You coward!"_

_Lily spared a sad glance at Baelfire, who gave her a weak smile in return before she slammed the front door shut and ran as fast as she could._

_She didn't stop running until she ran right into a boy a little older than herself. "Who are you?" He demanded, glaring at her. _

_Lily took a deep breath. "I-I'm Lily... Who are you?" She asked, trying hard not to sound shy._

_He grinned at her. "I'm Peter. Peter Pan." He studied her for a moment before he spoke once again. "Now... Why is a pretty little girl like you running about a night for?"_

_She frowned slightly, wondering if she should even be talking to this stranger. "I-I um... I ran away."_

_Pan raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Whatever for?" He sounded more curious than worried._

_Her vision started to blur, but she blinked back the tears threatening to fall. "I was lied to." She whispered. "All my life."_

_The boy sighed, as though he had heard that story so many times before. "Who lied to you?"_

_"M-my f- Rumpelstiltskin." She stated._

_His eyes sparkled in interest, and to her surprise he grinned. "Well, well, well... You've come to the right place... I just might be able to help you."_

_Lily bit her lip, hesitant. "I-I don't-"_

_His gaze darkened and all at once she knew he was evil. "Take my hand." He ordered. "Now."_

_She shook her head, backing away. "No." She said. "I-"_

_He grabbed her wrist, "Let go of me!" She yelled, fighting against his iron grip._

_To her horror, he started floating off of the ground and after a few seconds they were flying._

_Lily was in too much shock to cry, so in a quiet tone she asked him. __"Where are you taking me?"_

_"Neverland." He whispered._

* * *

She should have known better than to run away. But Lily was naive back then. She should've stayed at home, only now did she realise that her home was long lost to her. "I-I remember..." She whispered weakly.

He grinned. "Good."

Lily glared at him. "I'm not naive anymore, Pan." She whispered. "I will fight, if it's the last thing I do. You won't take me back. I will never be yours!"

Peter laughed cruelly. "You haven't noticed?" He gestured around them, and let her sink it in. "You are back. And, Lily... You _are _mine."


	4. Pet

**Chapter 4: Pet**

* * *

"Don't touch me!" Baelfire yelled as they appeared back in the house. "Get away!"

Rumple recoiled with sad eyes. "It's all right now, Bae. You're safe." He soothed. Well, at least that's what he tried doing, Bae however was not convinced.

"Safe? I was never in danger." He snapped. "The Piper was my friend!"

The dark one shook his head in disagreement or maybe disbelief, or both, either way it only made Bae more frustrated. "He may have wanted you to think that. But you have to believe me. He would've hurt you."

Bae frowned, confusion written all over his youthful face. "Why? Who is he? Another person that you abused with your power?"

"His name is Peter Pan." He stated and he knew he'd caught Bae's attention when his eyes widened dramatically. "He's the one who took Lily away before."

"B-but we left her with him. Why didn't you-!" Of course, Rumple was to blame, in his opinion anyway. Why didn't the little imp save his sister!?

Rumple cut him off. "I've known him since I was a boy... Growing up, we were incredibly close... Until he found Neverland, that is."

"So you're saying he's immortal, too." Bae guessed with no emotion in his voice.

His father nodded. "He wasn't always." He whispered. "He betrayed me, Bae."

Baelfire sighed. "What happened?" He asked, almost uninterested. "Why did you let him take Lily?" He demanded.

His father sighed. "He fooled me for a long time before I'd finally seen his true nature, and it is darker and more repulsive than you should ever be exposed to! And as for Lily... I had no choice."

If Rumple could terrorise entire villages just by walking into them while Pan kidnapped innocent children, not to mention his own sister. Baelfire scoffed. "He can't be any worse than you."

"I had to protect you, Bae! I didn't have a choice." Rumple defended himself.

This angered the young teenager even more, if that were possible. "Stop lying, because I know that you did! You could've easily saved her!"

"Bae-"

"I know about the deal Pan offered you! He said all you had to do was ask me if I wanted to come home."

Rumple's eyes widened in pure shock. "He told you?"

Bae shook his head. "I heard you two speaking!" He hissed.

"Oh, please, Bae-"

Bae cut him off once again. "You didn't need to take me. I would've chosen to come home. I would've chosen you! If only you asked. Maybe we could've found a way to be a family again. Maybe Lily would't be alone right now."

"We can be. Bae." His son stomped off. "Bae? Where are you going!?"

The boy turned towards his father with one last glare. "I'm going to save my sister if it's the last thing I do!"

"Bae! BAE!" But Rumple was ignored as his son slammed it shut behind him.

* * *

Lily chocked out a sob as she tried to pull away from the demon that was holding her forearm in a vice like grip. "NO! Please take me back!" She begged him. "Please!"

He pulled her closer to him, embracing her in a tight and literally breathless hug. She couldn't breath. "Shh..." He soothed stroking the back of her head, like a parent trying to calm down an upset child.

She sobbed into his chest loudly. "Let me go! Please!"

He shook his head. "You're not going anywhere, _pet_." He whispered. "Never again."

When he let go of her, Lily made a run for it, only to be tripped up by her captor. Pan crouched down to her level and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "Please." She whimpered.

He chuckled at her pleas. He remembered her before when she had been much more brave, fighting him to her last breath but after two years of being trapped with him, she eventually broke.

And now she was his little toy to do with as he pleased. "I hope you remember what we do to naughty pets here, Lily." He said darkly.

Her eyes widened in realisation and she struggled as he forced her to her feet and started to drag her towards the camp, well at least that's where she thought he was dragging her. "Remember how I made you _scream_?" He sneered.

"Remember how you begged me to stop?" He spat, making her stomach flip uncomfortably as he spoke. "Well, I can promise you, Lily that I will do it again and again until you finally learn your lesson. Understand?" His eyes were dark and threatening and Lily had to fight not to whimper.

She was trembling in his grasp. The very thought of what he wanted made it impossible not to shake with fear. "ANSWER ME!" He yelled.

She flinched, expecting him to hit her again. "Y-yes." She sobbed. "I-I understand."

He grinned. "Good girl." He caressed her cheek. "But I'm afraid you still need to be punished."


	5. Collar

**Chapter 5: Collar**

* * *

At first Lily thought he was taking her towards camp, but Pan seemed to be dragging her towards a familiar tree house. _His _tree house.

She stared in horror at the wooden ladder that would only lead her to misery and beyond.

The shadows surrounded them, but at that moment Lily could see comfort in them much more than the worn out ladder before her.

For a split second she wondered why is was so warn, Pan teleported more than he climbed, she thought. Maybe she was wrong.

But her thoughts were interrupted by a slap on her face. "Up!" He ordered. "Now!"

She had to get away before it got out of hand. "N-no!" She stammered, realizing what he was about to do to her. "Please!"

He raised a his eyebrow, his eyes gleaming with anger. It happened so fast that Lily barely saw it coming.

Her cheek burned from the impact and she fell on her side. He slapped her _again_. "_Fucking dick" _She thought to herself bitterly.

"You stole from me, girl!" He yelled. "And now you're paying the price!"

Pan picked her up in a fireman's lift and carried the screaming girl inside his house. In a second he threw her on the bed.

She curled up on the bed, as if she was trying to be as small as possible. She wasn't very successful, mind you.

The girl was soon pulled out of her position as Pan pulled her ankle, forcing her whole body towards him.

In his hand appeared some rope and with a snap of his finger's Lily's hands were tied to the bedpost.

"No." She whimpered. "Please don't!"

Slowly as he could, Pan started to undo the buttons of her cotton dress. "No! Please stop it!" She begged.

As if on cue he pulled out his dagger and sliced the dress from her cleavage down to her bellybutton.

Seconds later, the dagger was on her throat. "One more word and I'll gag you. Is that clear?" He snapped.

She nodded quickly, more tears falling down her pale face. "Good."

The dagger was put away before her ripped the remains of her gown off in a single pull.

Lily cried quietly as he tore away her undergarments as well, leaving her in a naked mess.

She waited for the worst, but it never came as Pan stood up from his king sized bed and grinned down at her fully exposed body. "Every pet needs a collar, right, Lily?" He smirked darkly.

Her eyes widened in shock. She opened her mouth to retort, but shook her head instead.

But she knew that somewhere deep down, there was that fire she once had. The fire that helped her get through it all.

She had to find it... It was her only hope.

Out of nowhere a forest green leather collar appeared in his hands. It was simple, fit for a dog. Fit for a _pet_.

He grinned cruelly as he placed it around Lily's throat. "Mine." He whispered into her ear. "My little pet _whore_." He snarled, his tone clear that he was still very angry with her.

She whimpered. He was toying with her, trying to make her feel like nothing and as much as she hated to admit it, he was doing a good job.

"Of course, I might need this too." He pulled out a matching leash and to her horror, he attached it to the collar. "There." He smirked. "Now I can take you on long walks too, Lily!" He mocked, but then his tone became serious. "If you ever steal from me again, I lock you in there again."

She glanced to where he was pointing and shuddered. There was a small door there... Inside was just like the bamboo cages, only smaller and more sturdy.

It was almost like being locked in a tiny wardrobe. Sitting alone in the dark for hours until he wanted to tie her to his bed and have his way with her... Then put her back .

Pan was cruel, but at least he gave her one comfort; The floor was a small mattress and on top was a tiny pillow.

But it was dark in there, cold and gloomy... She hated it.

"I-I won't! I promise." She cried.

Pan raised an eyebrow. "I thought I told you to be quiet." He growled, but decided to do nothing about it, he'd punished her enough for one night.

"I'm sorry."

He smirked at her untied her wrists. "Now, why don't we go see the lost boys?" He cooed, as thought talking to a house hold pet.

He clicked his fingers once more and she was now wearing a short, simple, lace black dress. "Perfect." The collar was tight around her neck, but not strangling her, only enough to make her feel uncomfortable.

Pan grabbed hold of the leash and yanked her. "Hurry up." He yanked again.

Lily fell to her knees, her neck bruising from the way he tugged her. "Please!" Lily cried. "It hurts! Stop!"

He laughed. "Well, it is punishment! Be thankful I haven't fucked you... _yet_." He added as an afterthought.

Her stomach churned but she didn't reply, instead, she let him pull her from the tree house to the camp.

"BOYS!" Pan yelled. "Look who's back."

They all stopped playing their pointless games and formed a circle around them. Lily's eyes locked with Felix, who sneered at her from under his hood.

"Felix." She whispered.

He grinned. "Hello Lily." He winked, causing her to shudder.

* * *

**Extreme and Intense... Yup, I know... Poor Lily. Sometimes I really wonder why my main characters are always called Lily... *Shrug* Ah well, who cares? **

**The important thing is that in this story... Pan is just a great big fucking asshole that deserves to die... Not saying he will but... We'll see. Haven't really decided yet. **

**Anyways, I hope you liked it. If you didn't... Stop reading the story cause it's gonna get worse. **

**(I'm a really twisted person. Can't help it). Though I promise I'm not a psychopath! I'm actually a _normal _person who is slightly twisted... **

**BYE! *Runs away* lol. **


	6. Stay Strong

**Chapter 6: Stay Strong**

* * *

Felix was Lily's second greatest fear of Neverland.

Whenever Pan wasn't breathing down her neck, his second in command wouldn't hesitate to do it for him.

Apart from Pan, he was the most dangerous boy on Neverland. But Lily couldn't help but notice the scar on his face, the scar she had given him.

_"Fight him, Lily!" Pan yelled out, a wide, smug smile plastered on his face._

_She trembled as she held the dagger towards Felix, who smirked at her. _

_"I've never hurt anyone before!" She hissed. "I j-just don't-!"_

_Felix lunged at her, but missed as Lily ducked. He growled in frustration before trying again. _

_The girl's eyes widened as she pointed to something in the tree. "Wait! What's that?!" She yelled. _

_Everyone except Pan, who knew exactly what she was doing, looked up. _

_"Wha-?!" Felix started, but was cut off as Lily used her dagger to slice his cheek. "You bitch!" He roared, slapping her hard across the face, making her fall to the ground. _

_That had been her first fighting lesson, and after that, Felix was the one who showed her who's boss. _

_When she questioned his cruelty towards her he simple said, in that always so monotone voice that he was only getting payback for what she did. For what Pan forced her to do._

The smirk on Felix's face worried her as it always had in the past. He looked her up and down and winked. "P-Pan, p-please let me go..." She whispered.

She knew that Felix would be training her again, that he's hurt her almost as much as Peter did.

He chuckled. "What wrong, pet?" He sneered. "Scared?" Lily didn't even acknowledge his is mocking tone, she didn't even move.

She didn't reply either, still staring into Felix's cold gray eyes, refusing to lose eye contact. "I think she is." He stated in his usual monotone voice.

She glared at him. "No." She hissed under her breath. "_Stay strong... You can fight them."_

Peter clicked his fingers and the leash in his hand vanished, but the collar, of course remained. He turned the poor girl around so that she was now facing him. "Tell me, Lily..." He whispered into her ear. "Are you going to be a good little pet?"

Lily knew that if she wanted to survive whatever it was he was going to put her through that she couldn't give in again.

"No!" She spat. "I am _not _a pet!" She yelled. "I'm not yours! I-I just want to go home!"

Their was a deadly silence around them, the lost ones staring at her and their leader as if they were waiting for a volcano to go off in any second. Why they hadn't ran was beyond her; no one wanted to be near Pan when he was angry.

But the strange thing was that he didn't even seem shocked at all. "You're on my island." He pointed out, his eyes growing darker.

"So?" She retorted, trying to hide her constant fear of him.

He pushed her on the ground unexpectedly. "Therefore you'll be whatever the fuck I want you to be!" He growled.

Lily stared at him in disbelief, her heart pounding against her chest. "What if I refuse?"

This made him laugh a hollow and cold laugh. "Then you know where I'll put you." He replied in a deadly whisper.

Her eyes widened. "I just want to go home." She repeated quietly, trying as hard as she could not to cry.

Pan raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Aw, hear that, boys?!" He shouted. "She wants to go _home_!" They laughed. "To _what_ exactly?" He demanded. "That little _shed_ you were locked in with Bae every single day? To the man who put you in there? Oh, wait..." He sneered. "You want Baelfire. Don't you?"

Lily didn't reply as he hauled her to her feet. "_Don't you?" _He seethed.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes!" She shouted.

He shrugged. "Well unfortunately for you, you're not going anywhere. I'm certainly not letting you go. You belong to me. Your _mine_! And you always will be." He hissed.

Lily pushed him away from her, and to her surprise, he let her. "NO! I won't! You can keep me here, do whatever you want with me!" She yelled. "But I will _never _be yours!"

"You're forgetting one thing." Peter grinned.

She frowned in confusion. "_What?_"

He cupped her chin in a tight grip. "I _always_ get what I want."


	7. Brand New Scar

**Chapter 7: Brand New Scar**

* * *

Lily's heart sunk at his words. But she wasn't going to break this time.

She couldn't, not if she wanted to survive. "I don't care." She retorted slowly.

He smirked. "Yes you do." He purred. "You know what happens if I don't get my way."

It happened in a flash, she barely even realized what she'd done until it was too late. The lost boys went dead silent, as did the atmosphere around them.

Pan stood there in shock, his eyes dark and angry. She'd slapped him.

Her heart was racing like a raging river and she knew she was going to pay. Even though Pan deserved it, Lily wasn't going to get off so easily.

Despite the angry tint in his green eyes, he smiled, that calm, irritatingly confident smirk. "That wasn't very nice, now was it?" He sneered.

Lily backed away slightly, tying hard to keep her distance. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him. "Naughty little pet... What should we do about that boys?!" He yelled.

The lost boys yelled out so many unbearable things and with a blink of an eye it all came flooding back to her.

The way she was treated here, not even a hint of kindness from anyone.

She struggled against Pan's grip as he dragged her towards a tree. He pushed her against it, and had two boys tied her up.

They were enjoying it like any other dangerous game they'd play. "Stop! Please!" She begged, but it was no use, no one has any sympathy here.

"Felix!" Pan grinned, his voice laced with excitement. "What should we do to teach this whore a lesson?" He asked.

All the colour in her face drained. Asking Felix what he wanted to do to her was a bad idea. He hated her.

He smirked. "Discipline." He stated. "Mmm... Why not mark her?" He suggested.

Lily's eyes widened. She knew what he meant. Every lost boy went through the same pain, binding them to the island.

"No!" She protested. "I'm sorry!"

Peter laughed. "I think that's a great idea, Felix." He grinned.

He walked over to her, dagger in hand. Lily trembled as he moved the blade across her cheek, carefully so as not to cut her.

"Where should we do it, boys?!" He yelled.

Lily stared at him pleadingly. "No! Please don't!"

The lost boys yelled excitedly, shouting out different body parts until Peter lifted his hand for silence.

He grinned, twirling the dagger in his hand. He cut the ropes and Lily fell to her knees.

Peter nodded at the two boys behind her, and they grabbed her, making sure she stayed still as he grabbed her wrist.

"Please." Lily whimpered.

He ignored her, forcefully pushing the dagger deep into her wrist. The blood seeping out quickly, staining the blade in red.

Her scream was indescribable. The loud blood curdling sound echoed through the forest as he carved the infinity symbol on her wrist.

She closed her eyes, feeling the blood running down her hand. He hadn't finished yet, though.

He stood up, wiping his dagger with a cloth, as Felix held out a small little jar with a black liquid inside. Dreamshade.

Slowly, he placed the tip of the blade inside the pot and without warning, he aloud it to drip on her wound. Lily screamed.

Peter crouched down to her level and squeezed tightly on her wrist, causing her to yelp, but the pain vanished in seconds, and so did the blood.

He healed her, leaving her with a perfectly shaped symbol on her wrist. "Now you can never escape again." He growled.

Lily let herself cry this time. It's not like they cared anyway. She barely noticed as Peter lifted her up bridal style and carried her back the tree house.

He placed her on the bed and before she could pull away, Peter grabs her collar and kissed her possessively.

There was no passion, there never was with him. It is all teeth, a bite more than a kiss, but the act made things clear enough for Lily.

The cruel message Pan's lips leave on her is like a brand, she can feel it burn his skin.

The kiss is a claim, a promise and a warning. The kiss says '_mine'_.

And without a second glance, he left. After a while she got a hold on herself and stopped sobbing.

She knew what to do.


	8. Hook

**Chapter 8: Hook**

* * *

Lily remembered her life before the shadows and darkness filled with cruel demons washed over her.

She remembered the millions of words handwritten on leather bound covered books.

The girl never really appreciated the surprisingly smooth feel as the pages fell open in her hands.

There was always just a hint of foxing towards the edges of the pages, and a faint scented musty smell touching her nostrils.

She never forgot about the small bookshelf in her bedroom back in the enchanted forest, and the way she always told herself that a good library would never be too neat, or too dusty, because somebody would always be inside, taking books off the shelves and staying up as late as possible reading them.

That was Lily, the little bookworm full of made up stories, unreal adventures and twisted realities. It wasn't real then, but now all those times she wished for an adventure ran down the drain like wasted water.

She'd always found reading her stories a great form of escape when she needed to be alone. But when she's actually running for her life, she realized the difference.

About ten minutes after escaping the tree house, she realized that it had been two years since she had last been on Neverland and the place she was hoping to find would probably have moved, knowing how the person she was looking for never stayed in one place too long.

She panicked, causing her to loose her concentration and trip on a root. Out of nowhere, a strong hand pulled her to her feet.

At first she thought it was Pan, but she was met with an unfamiliar face. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The man before her had black spiky up hair and blue eyes that somehow resembled her own.

But what scared her most was the silver hook placed against her throat, just over her collar.

One thought crossed her mind which probably wouldn't mean anything in any other realm, but in Neverland, it was odd to see an adult around, no matter where you were on the island.

"Y-you're an adult." She stated, trying hard to ignore the pressure of the weapon that threatened to kill her.

He frowned slightly. "Nothing gets passed you, now, does it?" He retorted. "Now, what's your name?" He repeated, a little more sternly this time.

She sighed in defeat. "It's Lily." She replied. His eyes widened slightly, but he didn't speak. "Wh-who are you?"

He narrowed his eyes, as though he was confused that she didn't know of him. "Killian Jones. Captain of the Jolly Roger. Hook..." She stared blankly at him, and he noticed. "I guess you haven't been here that long?" He asked.

She nodded. "I-I've been here before... B-but I escaped."

His mouth opened in shock. "You what? How?" He demanded.

Lily fought back her tears. "I stole some pixie dust from Pan... B-but he found me... And n-now I... I..." She trailed off, and Killian removed the hook from her throat, realizing that she wasn't a threat.

"You what?" He asked gently.

Lily showed him the infinity scar on her wrist. "You're apart of Pan's brigade." Lily noticed quickly that it wasn't a question. "I thought he only recruited boys."

"H-he does." She agreed. "B-but he didn't recruit me..." She whispered.

The pirate tilted his head slightly. "Are you his lover?" He asked, about to raise the hook to her throat once again.

"No!" She half shouted, a shocked and disgusted look on her face. "He's not even capable of love!"

Killian shrugged, looking somehow amused. "Then, do tell, love... Why do have that scar?"

Lily looked down, ashamed. "So I can never leave again. At least not without Pan." She whispered.

The glint in the man's eyes changed from curiosity to pity, as though he knew what it was like to feel trapped. "Why does he want you in the first place?" He asked.

But he regretted ever asking when her eyes grew wide and tears streamed down her face. "I-I'm a pet." She pointed towards the collar Killian had barely noticed.

"I knew Pan was a bloody demon," He stated. "I never thought he'd go that far."

Lily sighed. "You don't know the half of it." She stated. "He's more than a demon... He's a monster."


	9. A Cruel Deal

**Chapter 9: A Cruel Deal  
**

* * *

Pan returned to the tree house about three hours after he had left it, expecting to see his little pet sleeping on his bed.

It was usually around this time of night that he'd have her, that he'd make her beg him, but he lost his temper when he didn't see his little doll waiting for him.

In that silent moment, as the rage boiled inside him the piercing look in his eyes could have caused serious destruction. "Fucking whore!" He cursed.

Small, useless and breakable objects were thrown across the circular room, shattering into millions of tiny pieces that littered the floor.

Lily would be cleaning it up later, he'd make sure of that. Calming down didn't take too long when he sensed a certain pirate on the island.

The pirates had been there a while. Led by a man who used to be a lieutenant, Killian Jones. He'd been on the island a long time, in search of a way to kill the dark one.

It amused Pan beyond words, knowing that the man he was trying to kill had been raising Lily since she was very young.

After a few minutes, when Pan finally did calm down, he left the tree house once again, heading towards the camp.

The fire had been put out, now nothing but dying embers. The lost boys were sleeping, and Peter wasn't about to wake them now.

But as he walked into the camp, looked around and spotted Felix's tent, slightly bigger than the others, a sudden idea popped into his head, causing him to grin.

So he advanced towards it, pulled the dark, muddy fabric up, out of his way, and walked inside. "Felix." He hissed, waking the boy.

"Pan?" He stated, slightly confused, yet somehow wide awake. "Has something happened?"

He nodded, his eyes dark and angry. "Lily's gone. The bitch ran away."

"Where?" Usually, Peter could tell where anyone or anything was on the island, but that power didn't work once the mark had already been placed.

It was Felix's fault that Pan could not find her, but that could soon be changed. When he catches her again, he will make sure to keep her locked away.

He glared at the lost boy. "I don't know." He spat. "If you hadn't suggested to give her the mark, I would have punished her already. That's why I've got a task for you."

Felix waited for him to continue. "Track her down and bring her to me before morning." He ordered. "Do not fail."

His second in command nodded, "I won't." He left the tent without further discussion. Meanwhile, Peter decided it time to visit that certain pirate.

Pan frowned, trying to locate him, but Killian Jones was not on the island, that meant he'd found something... Or someone to distract him.

* * *

Hook had kindly offered to take Lily to his ship and what choice did the girl have but accept his most gracious offer?

It didn't take long at all to get there, seeing as Hook knew the island rather well. "Th-thank you." Lily whispered as he walked her into his cabin.

The room was fancy, too much for a pirate, it looked like a royal ship, fit for a king almost... But Lily didn't reply.

He merely nodded. "Get some rest, if Pan is looking for you... Well, you'd better stay hidden."

Lily sighed in response, as he shut the door, locking it behind him.

The man reminded her of someone, but she barely remembered. With everything going on these last twenty four hours, she could hardly keep track of anything.

* * *

Killian frowned slightly in thought as he locked the cabin door, 'Why would Pan want a girl... For a _pet_?' He wondered.

It was unlike Pan to take girls, it had only ever been boys, from the ages ten to eighteen, but never ever ever ever girls.

The only other girl on the island was Tinkerbell, but she was different... She was a fairy.

His thoughts were interrupted by the worried shouts of his loyal men. "Captain! It's Pan! He's here!"

Hook's eyes widened in shock, but he hid it as fast as it came. 'He knows.' How could he have been so stupid! Of course the bloody demon knew! He knew everything that happened on this island.

'But the mark... She has it, he can't know.' Everything was getting so confusing all of a sudden.

Peter was standing on the edge of his ship when he arrived, his arms crossed carelessly. "Hi Kilian. Enjoying Neverland, are you?" He asked casually, stepping onto the deck.

Killian glared at him, but he knew better than to make the demonic boy angry. "You're a great host." He replied sarcastically, an emotionless smile on his face.

Pan laughed. "I thought so too, but for some reason my pet ran away from me." He whispered, false sadness in his voice. "Haven't seen her, have you?"

One step closer and Killian would be able to stab him... Just one more step... That's all.

No. Hook would never stab Pan. He was way too powerful, he'd be putting more lives at risk and the pirate didn't want that.

If he lied, Pan would find out eventually and kill him and his crew, therefore putting lives at risk. If he didn't, Lily would be in so much trouble. But would Pan murder an innocent little girl- yes, Pan was heartless.

The pirate frowned, and being the honourable man that he is, he lied. "I haven't had the pleasure."

"Really?" Peter narrowed his eyes, a small smile creeping it's way on to his face. "Because I know you were on the island not so long ago, Killian... If I find out you're lying to me, I _will _kill you."

Hook shrugged. "Does it look like I'm lying to you?"

"I'll make a deal with you." Pan offered. "If you do indeed have Lily, give her to me and we'll be on our way."

The pirate frowned. "And what do I get in return?" He asked coldly.

Peter shrugged. "A way off the island."

It was a cruel deal Pan offered, to take the girl and forever leave Hook in peace, for a way off Neverland... Good form would be to stay, and Killian was obsessed with it.

But he was also obsessed with something else and that is to escape the island so he can find a way to kill Rumplestiltskin.

Yes, that had been the reason of him being here, but he had given up after two long years of searching.

Now, he had to choose, the lass or the crew.

* * *

**What do you guys think he'll choose? To give Lily to Pan or save himself and his crew?**


	10. Naughty Pet

**Chapter 10: Naughty Pet**

* * *

The pirates around him gasped slightly, and Killian knew what they wanted.

But Hook hesitated. He and his whole crew could be saved, all he'd have to do is ruin the life of a young innocent girl. What's one life, compared to fifteen others?

Pan stood there, waiting as the captain thought it over. Even if Hook refused, Pan would search the ship anyway and eventually... He'd find her.

Then they'd all be dead. "I'm waiting." Pan stated impatiently. "Do we have a deal?"

The pirate glanced at his crew, who stared back at him with pleading eyes. "Alright... She... She's in the cabin." He whispered.

Peter grinned. "Excellent." Of course, Pan had sent Felix to find the girl all for nought. It was alright though, Felix would think of it as an exercise.

As Pan made his way towards the captain's cabin door, Hook stopped him. "Wait. What are you going to do to her?"

Pan chuckled. "Nothing that I've never done before. She knows what to expect when she runs away like this, Killian. She will be punished. _Severely._" He added under his breath, as he barged passed the captain and opened the locked door effortlessly. "LILY!" He yelled.

Then all of a sudden, he was out of sight and the whole crew could hear Lily scream in pain, sadness and fear.

Just the sound of her cries broke Killian's heart, knowing that he had given her away, that he was the one who betrayed her.

Her cheek was burning red when she was being dragged out of the door by her hair. "Please! No! NO!" And the begging went on and on and on until Peter slapped her.

"Stop!" Hook yelled, drawing his sword. "You're hurting her."

Peter looked at him as though he was the most stupidest man he had ever encountered. "That's the point." He replied before he and Lily both disappeared, leaving Hook feeling as guilty as the day his wife had been killed.

* * *

As she had expected, they appeared in the tree house, the circular room that had been in every nightmare, the room where everything happens.

This was the center hell on the island, Pan's bedroom. Her glassy pale eyes widened when she saw the shattered bits of glass and china all over the floor.

She took in all she could, including the small curtain that she had ripped on her first ever night on the island, when Pan first attacked her, the black scorch mark on the floor where Pan through a candle across the room in one of his rages... And she looked at more and more dark memories around her until she was pushed brutally on to the floor, her knees cutting from the impact.

In a split second, Pan was before her. "No, Please! No, no, no. No!" She pleaded. "I-I'm sorry! Please-"

He crouched down to her level and held his dagger close to her face. "You say 'please' again and you'll wish you hadn't." He warned.

She bit her lip. "I-I'm s-sorry..." She whimpered. "I-I won't run anymore... I-I promise!"

His eyes flashed. "I know you won't!" He hissed. "Because I'm going to punish you this time, Lily. And you are going to scream."

Her eyes widened in horror. "NO! P-Don't! I beg you!"

He snarled as he grabbed her face, "I am going to fuck you as brutally as I can, pet." He hissed as he dragged Lily towards his bed. "If you try to fight me, I will let every one of my boys fuck you too."

She whimpered in response as he started undoing her dress. "You can scream, cry and beg but it will continue until I say it's over." He growled.

"Give me another chance! I-I'm begging you!" She pleaded. "Don't do this!"

He ripped the rest of her gown off of her with a single pull before pushing her roughly on the bed. "You're going to understand that I _own_ you. When we are done here tonight, you will always know who you are loyal to."

Lily went to look away from him, but Peter prevented her as he grabbed her chin. "You will show me that you are an obedient little pet, won't you?" Lily closed her eyes, causing his grip to tighten. "_Won't you?!_" He growled.

"Yes." She cried.

The smile that appeared in his lips could have been charming in someone else's point of view, but in Lily's it was proof that he wanted her hurt. "Good girl." He stroked her head soothingly, before he straddled her.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" She sobbed. "Why?"

He frowned. "Because naughty little whores get punished when they disobey!" He seethed. "You should know that by now."

"I-I know I disobeyed you... But why _this? _Why can't you just kill me?" She asked, her tone barely audible, but Peter still heard it.

He grinned. "Oh darling, you know I can't kill you. Not when I know that's what you want." He chuckled. "No. There's only one other reason..."

"What?" She whispered.

The cold, evil laugh ringed through her ears like a loud shrill scream. "Because I enjoy it." He replied before his mouth devoured hers.


	11. Punishment

**Chapter 11: Punishment**

* * *

She started to struggle once again but was instantly stopped as Pan pressed his dagger against her throat, his eyes gleaming with angry lust. How could someone do something like this merely for their own pleasure?

"N-no stop." She whimpered. "I-I can't-"

He shushed her. "You can. Because if you don't I'll put you in the box." He threatened. "And I'm sure you wouldn't want that, now, would you?" With his free hand he gently caressed her temple, tucking her curly dark hair behind her ear.

She shook her head violently. "N-no." She squeaked. "I-I'll be good."

Leaning in, he kissed her softly on the cheek. Lily flinched as his lips touched her skin.

But she didn't fight him, she couldn't, knowing that it'd only get worse if she denied him. "You'd better."

He lowered his head and started kissing down along her neck, using his dagger to force Lily to give him access.

After a while his kisses became harder and wetter, causing her to recoil when she felt his tongue lick her from her shoulder to her ear.

He grinned at her sudden movement and put more weight on her, his hips pressing into hers. Lily tensed, her hands curling into small fists, as though she was trying to keep herself calm... Trying to keep her fear from taking over her. '_Don't show it! Don't make a sound and let him... just let him... It'll be over soon" _

But he must have noticed anyway, because Pan looked down at her and pulled sharply on her hair, jerking her head back roughly as he applied more pressure on the dagger.

The blade cut into her skin ever so slightly, leaving a small red line of her blood. She let out a cry as the tears began to well in her eyes.

"Remember our last encounter like this, pet?" He whispered darkly. "You weren't so quiet back then, where you?"

Lily shook her head slightly, a tear falling down her pale cheek. "N-no." She replied, her tone barely audible.

He narrowed his eyes. "Then why are you now?" He demanded.

She bit her lip, but no words came out. Peter rolled his eyes and struck her hard across the cheek, causing her to yelp. "Answer me!"

"I-I don't know..." She whimpered.

"You don't know?" He repeated, raising his eyebrows at her.

Lily nodded. "No."

"Then perhaps it's about time I changed that."

She closed her eyes, trying to prepare herself for what was to come, but the pain from between her legs was too much to bare and caused her to scream. She didn't even remember him getting undressed.

His thrusts became harder and harder until Lily's screams came out in loud heart breaking sobs.

More than and hour had passed and Peter rolled off her, catching his breath. "I've missed you." He stated.

'I haven't.' She thought bitterly. 'I hope you burn in hell!'

He grabbed her forearm tightly. "But that won't make me merciful."

Without warning he pulled her off of the bed by her hair, dragging the screaming girl towards a small door on the far end side of the tree house.

"N-no!" She protested, though she was too weak to fight him.

He opened it and shoved her inside, slamming the door. With his dagger he cut a small hole so he could see her. "Let me out!" Lily begged.

The cage was so small that she could only sit in one position; her legs pulled up against her chest ad her head against the wall. "Please!"

Peter's two glaring eyes watched her sobbing from outside the cage, but she didn't look at him. Instead, she cradled her head in her hands.

To grab her attention, Pan banged on the door, causing the whole box to shudder. "You'll stay in there for a week. That should be plenty of time for you to learn your place." He snarled.

"No!" She sobbed. "I-I'll do anything!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well now that you mention it, there is something you could do." He smirked.

She eyed him. "Wh-what?" She squeaked.

"My lost boys haven't been with a girl for a very, _very _long time, Lily-" He started, but when she realized where he was going she cut him off.

She glared at him. "No."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself!" He waved his hand, fixing the hole he just made, leaving her in complete darkness.

Her eyes widened in horror. "Please!" She yelled, banging on the door, but it was too late to negotiate. He was already gone. "Please..."


	12. Bae?

**Chapter 12: Bae?**

* * *

For six long days Lily had been begging Pan to let her out, but to no avail.

He'd just bang on the door and tell her to be quiet. Occasionally he'd open the door to give her something to eat and drink.

The first day she tried escaping only to have him pull her out and have his way with her again. She didn't get to eat that day.

Three days after that Lily wept and wept because she couldn't think of anything else to do, but she must have been too loud for Pan's liking, for he kicked the door.

"Shut up!" He yelled angrily.

Lily bit down hard on her lip to stop herself, but it didn't help. Pan opened the door. "Are you deaf?" He snarled. "I said shut it!"

"I'm sorry!" She sobbed.

Peter scoffed. "You will be."

He reached for his pocket and pulled out some rope. "N-no!"

Not two seconds later, she was bound and gagged. Her cries and protests were muffled as Peter kissed her cheek before he slammed the door shut once again.

But now Lily couldn't take it. One more night and he'd let her out. However, she was almost certain he'd put her inside again.

The poor couldn't even tell what time of the day it was until Peter opened her door to bring her leftovers from the camp: five red berries, an apple and a small cup of water.

Of course, he took off the gag she he could feed her. Lily hated it when he did that, it was as if he wanted to humiliate her more than he had before.

"C-can I come out now? P-please?" She hesitated.

He chuckled. "I'll let you out tomorrow, pet." He promised. "Will you behave then?"

She nodded slowly. "Y-yes."

"Good, because we've got a visitor." He smirked.

Lily frowned. "Wh-who?" Her stomach churned. What if it was someone she knew?

"You'll see." He grinned, closing the door once again.

* * *

The next day, Lily was finally able to get out of the cage. "Now, you might want to put this on," Peter stated, handing her a small, rather revealing green dress. "Our visitor wouldn't want to see you like this, now would he?"

She snatched the dress off of him and put it on, ignoring his comment. "Who is he?"

"Follow me and you'll find out."

Lily obeyed, and not ten minutes later they arrived at the camp.

Some of the older lost boys stared at her hungrily, causing her to shudder. Her eyes soon lingered on someone she hoped to never see in Neverland.

"Bae!" She screamed, "What are you doing here?!"

She couldn't help but notice that he looked older, almost a year older. It was as though time in Neverland had gone faster than the last time she was here. Unless she had been trapped longer than she thought... "L-Lily? You're alive?"

Lily's eyes were glassy with fresh tears. "I missed you so! I thought I'd never see you again!"

Baelfire examined her for bruises, cuts or any type of injury. He wasn't surprised to find loads. He turned to Pan, staring daggers at him. "What the hell have you been doing to her?!" He demanded.

Peter shrugged. "What does it look like?" He grinned.

"Let her go. You have me, my freedom for hers." Bae offered.

Lily's eyes widened. "No, Bae! You can't! He'll-!"

"Why would I want you?" Pan scoffed. "The only reason you're here is to teach your pathetic excuse of a father a lesson. You can curl up and die for all I care. No, I'm going to let you go, the shadow will take you to a new land. Somewhere Rumple will never find you."

"Where?" Lily whimpered.

Baelfire narrowed his eyes. "If I go then so does Lily."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Two seconds later, the shadow swooped down and grabbed him.

Lily held her brother's hand tightly. "Don't let go, Bae! I can't loose you!"

"I love you, Lily!" He yelled. "I'll find you again, I promise!"

Pan came up behind her and pulled her away roughly. "LILY!"

And just like that Bae was gone again. "NO! Bae! Come back! Please! Bae..."

"Now wasn't that sweet!" Peter chuckled, pulling Lily closer to his chest.

She trembled in his grasp and wept. "I'll never see him again." She whimpered.

"Oh, don't worry." Peter smirked. "You will, when he's all grown up and forgotten about you."

Her eyes widened as his cruel words started to sink in. "N-no. He won't forget." She stated. "He's family, and family always find each other."

"I wouldn't bet on that." He sneered. "This isn't exactly a fairytale."

Lily bit her lip, to try and calm herself down. "M-maybe not, but that doesn't mean I'll give up. I'll find a way out. I've done it before."

He chuckled. "Oh, Lily. If you think this has a happy ending, you haven't been paying attention."

* * *

**Okay, so I used that last line from game of thrones, because it's just too awesome... **

**Anyway please review! :)**


End file.
